


Everybody Gets Cravings

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Dating, Dinner, Fluff, M/M, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something Ryo’s been wanting all day. Well, two things really, but he’d be too embarrassed to mention the other one…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Gets Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #413: Craving at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“How do you feel about eating out tonight?” Ryo asked as he and Dee piled into Dee’s car at the end of a long shift.

“Fine by me! Any particular reason?”

“Not really, I’ve just had a craving for sushi all day, but not the pre-packaged stuff from the store. I want the real thing.”

Dee laughed; at least when it came to food Ryo wasn’t shy about saying what he wanted. “Go ahead and call Kanoyama, see if we can get in. You want to go home and change before we eat?”

Ryo wrinkled his nose. “That would probably be best. After the day we’ve had, I could use a shower to freshen up.”

“Yeah, me too. Your place or mine?” After six months together as a couple, they’d both taken to keeping a good supply of clothes at each other’s place for the nights they slept over. 

Bikky was away for the weekend with Carol and her aunt, so it wasn’t a hard decision for Ryo to make. “Yours. It’s closer to the restaurant and we can go back there after dinner.” There was something else Ryo had been craving too, though he still hadn’t got to the point where he could came right out and say so. To forestall any embarrassing comments Dee might decide to make, Ryo flipped open his mobile and found the number for their favourite restaurant, clicking it to dial.

Back at Dee’s place, they made short work of showering, separately, and changing into fresh clothes. Dee would’ve preferred a shared and more leisurely shower, he had his own cravings, but there wasn’t time to linger, not if they wanted to be on time for their last-minute reservation. They were lucky to be squeezed in at all on a busy Friday night, but they were sort of regulars, which bought them a certain amount of special treatment.

Traffic was still pretty heavy when they left the apartment; halfway to Kanoyama Dee was cursing himself for not taking the subway instead. Even at rush hour it would’ve probably been faster. Nevertheless, they still got to the restaurant with a few minutes to spare, and before long they were seated at the sushi bar, being served a selection of the most heavenly morsels imaginable. It was just what Ryo had been dreaming about all day.

They didn’t rush their meal, taking the time to savour every bite, but eventually they were happily stuffed and ready to head home. Ryo paid and they vacated their seats so other patrons could dine.

“So,” Dee said as he drove through lighter traffic, heading home for the second time that evening. “Cravings satisfied now?”

“Mmmm, that was really good.”

“Excellent!” Dee stopped at a red light, glancing over at Ryo, a wide smirk spreading across his lips. “’Cause that means it’s my turn now; I’ve been havin’ a few cravings of my own.”

“What for?” Ryo asked, curious.

“You, of course!”

Ryo smiled back; that suited him just fine.

The End


End file.
